


Falling Temperatures

by carolej126



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Road Trip With My Brother 10 (Agent With Style, 2010) </p>
<p>How does Sam keep busy when Dean's out playing pool for hours?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Temperatures

"It's cold out here." 

"Will you quit saying that."

"Can't help it, it's cold out here."

"Yes, I know it's cold out here. It's the middle of January. It's supposed to be cold."

"Think you're so smart."

"It doesn't take smarts to know that it's cold out here, or why."

"My hands are frozen."

"Wiggle your fingers."

"Ow."

"Dean, your hands are not frozen, they're just cold. You should’ve worn the gloves I gave you."

"They weren't gloves."

"Okay, they were mittens. You still should’ve worn them."

"I'm not five years old, Sammy. I'm not wearing mittens."

"I'm not five years old, and I'm wearing 'em."

Snort. 

"Don't roll your eyes at me. If you'd just worn them, your hands wouldn't be freezing."

"Hah! Told ya my hands were freezing."

"Shut up, Dean."

"And where'd you get those goofy mittens anyway? Take 'em off some kid waiting for a school bus?"

"..."

"I didn't quite get that, Sam."

"I made 'em."

"What?"

"You heard me, I made them."

"When? I haven't seen you doing any knitting. Do you have a hidden stash of yarn and stuff in the Impala somewhere?"

"It's in the back seat. Under the blankets."

"And you were knitting, when?"

"I don't feel like doing research every night, Dean. So, sometimes when you end up playing pool most of the night, I..."

"Knit?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I read, sometimes I, uh, knit. What did you think I was doing all those nights, alone in the motel room?" 

"Well..."

"Don't answer that!"

"So, you made those mittens. Knitted them and everything?"

"Yeah. Learned how to do it from Jess. Her mom used to make her mittens, when she was little."

"Huh. Cool."

"Really?"

"Well, for you."

"What do you mean, for me? I'll have you know that-"

"So, you gonna knit anything else? Socks, scarves, sweaters..."

"I don't know, maybe."

"Sure could use 'em."

"Huh?"

"'Cause, you know, it's cold out here."

~end~


End file.
